


Pain

by AphroditeMadeMeDoIt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt
Summary: Short poem from Nicole's POV on how she is feeling now that Waverly is back
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Pain

When it’s just you and me  
I let myself forget  
How hard it used to be  
Without your love by my side

But the spell is always broken  
By the smallest thing  
And my pain, still unspoken  
Remains something I need to hide

Because you do not know  
The new me I’ve become  
And if I were to let it show  
Could our love still be justified?

I made choices, not always the best  
Did what I could to get you here  
And I am afraid you won’t be impressed  
After all, does it even matter that I tried?

So by myself I carry this pain  
And let the hurt be my only guide  
Because if I were ever to lose you again  
I just wish that upon that fall, I’d died.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fic but thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
